In The Blink Of An Eye
by Makoeh
Summary: Just a little innocent drabble, a scene between Michael&Sara that could take place in 2x16, before they ... well, you know . Pure speculation, therefore no spoiler.Rated G, please R&R, it would mean the world to me ! : Enjoy !


**Disclaimer : I do not own PB, far from it, I'm just trying not to get crazy waiting for Ep. 2x14 to come out !!! Also, I'm not a native speaker, as you will understand rather quickly I fear, but i'm a huge fanfic lover and most of fanfics are in English... So I made an effort :) ! Please put up with my English, it's my first time! Critics and reviews are gladly welcome, as long as they're constructive.**

**Oh, and for the drabble itself... I was just daydreaming and started to imagine what could be said between Michael & Sara before the upcoming 2x16 "Big Scene" all of us poor MiSa lovers out there are so eagerly waiting for ... So this is pure speculation. Have not even seen 2x14 yet (Soon, hopefully.)**

**Well, have fun! And don't forget to R&R if you've got anything to say ;) !**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**In the blink of an eye**

" Let me ask you the question once more: What do you want from me Michael? "

Michael looked up deep into her eyes, but this time, unlike all other times, Sara suddenly felt the same way she felt that day, back in Michael's ex-psychatric's office. She felt like it was the very first time she saw him, the real him, without any plans or any lies or any worries getting in the way. It was as if the man she talked with, she saw and touched and felt on an everyday basis in the infirmary was somehow a complete stranger to her. He spoke to her, laughed, smiled at her and outrageously flirted with her using Michael Scofield's body, but somehow he was not Michael while around her. She could feel him though, very feebly but she still could feel him lying underneath the angelic and handsome face she was slowly falling for. She could sense something else, something greater carefully tied up and smothered inside, but was never quite able to put her finger on the key spot. Every time she got close to the answer, he backed off an put his armour back on, casting her away and shielding her from his darkest corners.

How hard it must have been, constantly refraining himself during all these past months, thinking of everyone's good but his, worrying to death without ever complaining once. She wanted to help him so bad, she thought, she wanted to be the shoulder he could lay his head on, she wanted to be the one he could always rely on. She wanted to heal up to his most secret wound, to nurse and take care of him just the way he had done all his life for so many people without anyone returning his care back. She wanted him to let her in, to finally allow her to get closer to this real Michael she so badly cared for.

He was not perfect, but neither was she. Sooner this day, he had asked her just how she could ever consider so mentally fucked-up a man as him, let alone the one who ruined, maybe forever, her life ... she found the answer flowing out of her mouth without even thinking about it, that it was because, among all mentally fucked-up men roaming this Earth, she just loved his problems better. And it was true. He was the only one person she felt so deeply concerned about. Around him it felt like she would never be happy, was him to be sad.

In the blink of an eye, all the thick question marks clouding her mind popped out, leaving only the bare truth exposed : it was in this very moment she knew she loved him, had always loved and probably always will. And the best of all ? It felt right. It felt like the last missing piece of her puzzle had finally fallen back in its place.

"I want everything."

Hissed Michael, slowly inching closer to her...

" I want it all."

His head was now but a few inches from hers. Keeping her eyes wide open, she took time to memorize each and every littlest detail about his face, from the exact shade of grayish-blue of his eyes to the subtle roundness of his lower lip. He returned her intense gaze, looking right through her, reading her mind like an open book. When she dived into his eyes, the armour was nowhere to be seen ... as far as she could see, there was nothing but pure love ... Michael's love. For her. And she knew he would see just the same.

I want you, Sara."


End file.
